


Baby Blues

by SoraMJigen



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Blues, Cutesy, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Elwood blinked. Once. Twice. Where was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I had this one in mind for a while and I figured I'd give it a shot. This is just Jake and Elwood when they were infants...so everyone get the cute image of them in your heads as babies now, lol.
> 
> This takes place when Elwood arrives to the orphanage for the first time and in this, Curtis is referred to as the African American.
> 
> Elwood, Jake, and Curtis belong to Dan Aykroyd/Universal Studios.

It was once again a new day at the orphanage. The night before was as usual, long yet somehow soothing for those who anticipated the end of the day. Sunlight poured in from the nearby window as it halfway cloaked a crib that contained two orphan infants. One had little tuffs of black hair from the top of his head while the other had a few strands of dark brown hair.

Soft brown eyes met closed eyes. This was strange, he hadn't remembered him being here from last night. Who was this child that lied besides him? Where did he come from?

"Hey there," an older voice spoke as an African American male now stood over the crib. His voice seemed promising and harmless as he focused on how the young infant watched his every move. Snickering in his throat, he looked at their innocence. So young, so much to see and hear...especially the blues. They were too young to understand now but with time, they would change into young boys who could understand anything with innocence and a numerous amount of questions.

"Seems like you're up, Jake, and who do we have here?"

The older man looked upon the other child in Jake's crib. He just came not too long ago and was known only as 'Elwood'. He was left at a newspaper stand by a mystery woman who then drove off without a sight. People were strange, especially those to abandon children who were just starting their lives as infants with untainted minds and souls. So delicate and tender, to harm them would be a sin in itself. As if hearing the older man's question, the sleeping infant wrinkled his nose a bit in discomfort (almost in what seemed slight disgust) as he turned his head to the other side, his closed eyes meeting the bars of the crib.

"So you're the new boy the nuns have been talking about," the African American spoke again with a slight soft tone as Elwood's eyes opened a bit. They were like two little crescent moons with different shades of light blue and gentle hazel. It became obvious to the African American that these boys weren't related and yet there was no other available cribs in the orphanage at the time. Until there was an available one, Elwood would just have to stay with Jake which didn't seem like a problem considering Jake hadn't disturbed Elwood's peaceful slumber and was probably questioning the idea of someone else in his crib. Nonetheless, they were both infants, what harm could do they to each other?

Elwood blinked. Once. Twice. Where was he? He looked over at the other baby in the crib and gave no notion except for flexing his fingers gently as if to wave to him. Jake gave a simple short nod as the African American snickered a bit at this. Day one and somehow the two understood each other. They were there for a reason whether it be destiny or a mere coincidence. Either way, they were getting off on the right foot or so it had appeared as the African American merely watched them interact with each other before Jake fell back to sleep, and Elwood did the same. It was as if they were brothers, despite the fact that there was no relation.

The African American before them smiled. He didn't know anything about destiny or the future, but he knew that sometime in the future, when the boys before him were children, they would be there for each other. They would defend each other and treat each other as brothers. Only then would he teach them the very thing to unify them: the blues.


End file.
